dragonsofatlantisguidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Resources
Overview The six resources you can produce in the game are Food, Wood, Stone, Metals, Blue Energy, and Gold. These resources are necessary to accomplish anything. Without a steady supply of each you will quickly find yourself unable to do anything. The buildings in the Field produce a continous supply of the first four of these at a base rate determined by the number and level of each type of building. These base rates can be magnified through research and wilderness conquest. Gold is produced by taxation of the population. Blue Energy is produced in your Spectral Ruins outpost. When something increases resource production by some percentage, N, that means N percent of the base rate. So a pair of 25% increases will give you a total rate of BaseRate x 1.5. The base rate is determined solely by the buildings in the Field, each of which adds 50''' x Level x (Level + 1)' units of base production. Base amounts can be determined by clicking on the Fortress in your city. 'Food' Food, used to feed troops, set troops to train, and build buildings. It is produced by' farms, which are built in the Field. Food production can be amplified by researching '''Agriculture at the Science Center and by capturing Savanna or Lake wildernesses. Throughout the entire game, food is obtained from Anthropus Camps. There is very little need to build more than one or two farms because of this. It is better to produce other resources in your fields that are more difficult to get from attacks.' Even if you build the maximum amount of farms to the maximum level, you will never be able to keep your food in the positive.' If your troops are eating more food than you produce (ie, your hourly production rate is negative), you will NOT lose any troops from "starvation". Instead, your reserve will simply stay at zero, preventing you from performing any upgrades or training any new troops. If you are looking for ways of temporarily reducing your upkeep, you can reinforce alliance members. 'Lumber' You get Lumber from building lumbermills in the field. Lumber is the resource you need the most for buildings and troop training. There is nothing you can build or train that doesn't require Lumber. It is your most used building resource untill you get to level 9 Fortress and level 7-8 Wall. It is also used to research Woodcraft, Weapons Calibration, Metallurgy and Levitation. Small amounts of wood can be obtained from attacking Anthropus Camps, but it is much less than the food gained. Researching Woodcraft 'will increase production of lumber. 'Ore You get ore from building mines in the field. Metal is required for all but 3 types of research. It is also used for most troops. Building 2 or 3 Mines will boost your production and you will be able to keep up with research needs. Later on when you start to build a larger army with stronger units metal is used as much, if not more than wood, and is easily your most precious resource... Researching Alloys will increase the production of ore. 'Stone' You get Stone from building quarries in the field. It is extremely valuable during the initial stages of building up your Fortress, Science Center and Garrisons. This is also used for the OP troops and later in the game becomes extremely important! Researching Masonry 'will increase production of stone. 'Blue Energy Blue Energy is a resource available with the release of the Spectral Ruins. This resource can be collected from the production in the Reaping Stones. It is used to revive souls that are stored in the Mausoleums and to summons the Wraith Dragon for an attack. 'Soul' A Soul is a new feature that has been introduced with the release of the Spectral Ruins. If your troops die from battle when attacking or defending against another player, you have a chance to collect a fallen troop's Soul. Percentages of souls revived are randomly generated for each battle, but researching Warrior Revival and Guardian Revival 'can improve the amounts of souls you receive. Souls that died while reinforcing an alliance member become the person that received the Battle Report and will be added to their mausoleum. 'Gold Gold is earned from citizens of your city paying taxes. Gold is used for researches and building in your OPs. You can also get Gold by selling resources in Trade. Gold can also be looted from Anthropus Camps. The higher the level of the camps, the more gold can be looted. 50% tax rate produces the most gold, more or less than 50% gives you less gold unless you have a Theater. 'Rubies' Rubies are the special in game currency that is used to purchase different things to further enhance the game in the favor of the player. Rubies may be purchased or earned by competing in contests hosted by Kabam. Things purchased with rubies are called Items. 'General Builds' How many of each resource plots you build depends on your playing style, how often you are online, and how quickly you want to train your army up. 'Dedicated DoA'ers' This player type will want to get resources from attacking other players, building troops quickly, and advancing quickly. Minimal fields allow the player to have more idle population to train troops with later without having to pay money to nullify buildings. *'1 Farm lvl 9' *'3 Mines lvl 9' *'3 Lumbermills lvl 9' *'3 Quarries lvl 9' Reasoning for this, you can gain all the resources you need by attacking other people and camps for food. You can begin "farming" active or inactive players around you early on, as soon as you are out of Beginner Protection if you have around 1.5k LBM and some transport troops. The earlier you start on troops, the lower level I recommend you build the fields to... around lvl 6 is usually where I stop. 'Power Builders' This player will be the one that does not attack many active players. They gather resources, set troops to train, buildings to build, set their researches and leave the game until something else is needed. If you farm a lot of inactive cities, you may want to produce less resources. *'1 Farm lvl 9' *'5 Quarries lvl 9' *'1/2 Remaining slots = Lumbermills' *'1/2 Remaining slots = Mines' Reasoning for this, food is never an issue because everyone farms Camps for food. But if you do not want to start conflict with other people, you won't have nearly as many options available to get resources... so you must produce them yourself.